


Hanky Panky Hullabaloo

by Sheepywritesfics



Series: Sheepy's Ultimate Milky Collection [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parents Sharon Denbrough & Zack Denbrough, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Ficlet Collection, Food Kink, High School, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Bill Denbrough, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Polyamory, Public Humiliation, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepywritesfics/pseuds/Sheepywritesfics
Summary: Ever since having an absolute blast writing my story called "I'll Gobble You Up Until There's Nothing Left For Anybody Else", I've been hungry to write another story featuring alpha/beta/omega dynamics. But thanks to never-ending school work continuing to drain away my will to live, I unfortunately just don't have the time or the energy to write good long winded fics these days. So I decided to pile up all of my half-baked ideas onto here instead.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Sheepy's Ultimate Milky Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964716
Kudos: 33





	1. Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> So the story behind this chapter is that in highschool bad boy!Richie, cheerleader!Eddie, and loser!Bill are in a relationship with Richie being an alpha while Eddie and Bill are both omegas. Before becoming a threesome Richie and Eddie were already dating and only began taking notice of Bill when he was tasked with tutoring Eddie; because he was failing math and was one more bad test score away from being kicked off the cheerleading squad. 
> 
> Right now they are getting ready to go on a date at a drive-in movie theater but end up getting horribly distracted for a while if you catch my meaning 😉.

Richie’s rummaging around in his closet looking for his beloved leather jacket, to complete his outfit when he hears his phone vibrate on his bed. When the alpha grabs his phone and clicks on his messages, he’s slightly surprised to see that one of his lovely omegas has texted him.

**eddie my love ❤:**

_Billy came over to borrow something nice to wear for our date ;) 💕_

Attached to the text message is a picture of his omegas in Eddie’s bedroom, sitting side by side on his bed. Eddie has his right arm wrapped loosely around Bill’s shoulders and both boys are blushing, although Eddie is also winking with a cheeky little grin on his face and doing a peace sign with his left hand. While Bill, however, is shyly gazing at the camera with wide bambi eyes and nibbling on one of his fingernails. Both omegas are shirtless to allow Richie to ogle their chests and take in the pretty bras they’re wearing.

Eddie’s bra is colored bubblegum pink and has a tiny red bow located right in between the cups of the bra. It fits around his titties perfectly unlike Bill’s bra, that’s colored dark blue and covered with various pink polka dots; it’s instantly obvious that the bra actually belongs to Eddie because Bill’s titties noticeably puff out quite a bit over the sides of both bra cups. Richie can’t help the deep purr that rumbles out of his chest at the sight of both of his boyfriends looking so sexy.

**me:**

_You naughty little shits_

Eddie’s reply is lightning fast.

**eddie my love ❤:**

😘 😈

Right before sending Richie a video instead of a picture this time. Richie doesn’t hesitate to click on it and then throws his head back with a groan, when he sees the new position the omegas are in now. Bill’s shaky hands hold Eddie’s phone high in the air, giving Richie a nice view of how the omega is now laying on his back.

“Open your mouth for me Billy baby,” the alpha hears Eddie coo somewhere off-screen, which causes Bill to quickly open his mouth up wide and stick his tongue out. Eddie giggles before finally becoming visible, slowly crawling on top of Bill until their lips are only inches apart from each other. Instead of making out like Richie assumes the omegas are going to do, Eddie grabs onto Bill’s chin with one hand before spitting a giant glob of spit onto his tongue. Richie moans and his dick twitches in response at the same time Bill lets out a high-pitched mewl. Eddie smirks and then uses both of his hands to grab Bill’s face, swiftly crashing their lips together for several wet sloppy kisses. It isn’t until Richie’s completely hard and aching that Eddie eventually pulls away and stops fiercely smooching poor Bill, whose lips are all puffy and shiny with spittle now.

The only thing the alpha hears for the next few minutes is the sound of both omegas panting, as he watches Eddie painstakingly lift up the bra Bill’s currently wearing until the other boy’s boobs spill out of the bra cups. Bill closes his eyes and sighs when Eddie eagerly begins fondling him, kneeing high in his throat whenever the other boy gives his nipples a quick tug.

“Eddie please!” he whines causing his fellow omega to flash him a fake sympathetic smile.

“Ah, ah, ah darling. You gotta be more specific than that. Please what?”

“Hnn! My nipples!”

“Oh? What about them, honey?”

“Oh something’s coming! Ah!” Bill wails when Eddie suddenly rubs his nipples together harshly, immediately causing milk to start gushing out of them all over the place in thick streams. The sensation of it all must feel unbelievably good because Bill abruptly drops Eddie’s phone and cuts off Richie’s view of everything! Thankfully Richie doesn’t have to despair over that for too long though because Eddie’s phone is quickly picked back up by the omega himself, who now has breastmilk coating his lips and dripping down his chin. The image of his smug satisfied face is the last thing Richie sees before the video ultimately ends.

**me:**

🤤!!!!


	2. Service With A Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind this chapter is that Bill's an omega whose life goes downhill fast ever since Georgie gets murdered as he does in canon (just not by a psychotic killer alien space clown this time) which leads to his parents severely neglecting him. To make matters worse, omegas are at the bottom of the barrel when it comes to A/B/O Dynamics worldwide so they, unfortunately, have very little rights as a result. Once he reaches high school, Bill gets a job at a diner called "Omega Feast" to support himself that's owned by an omega woman who exclusively hires omega employees. One day while he's serving tables he happens across ultra-famous alpha Richie, who's a loaded big-time comedian and currently workshopping his first show to go on Netflix.

The moment Bill stares into the blue eyes of the alpha, he instantly knows that he'll never be the same after this encounter.

A part of him realizes that he's being ridiculous, because it's literally his job, to help his fellow omega employees serve every person who comes into the diner they all works at. All while wearing the same short-skirted maid outfit with thigh-high white socks and black heels, which personally took him three whole weeks to get used to walking around in all day, without frequently tumbling to the ground like a giant idiot.

There was just something about this particular alpha that effortlessly sent his omega into overdrive, whining and whimpering and desperately wanting to please the older man in any way possible. Maybe it was his scent, strawberries and honey which is surprisingly sweet for an alpha, that has his nipples hardening and slick beginning to leak out of his ass. Or certain physical aspects of the man that Bill couldn't stop staring at like how broad his shoulders were, or how large his hands were. Or how sharp his fangs were when he opened his mouth to chuckle softly at Bill, due to how much the omega was gawking up at him in a daze.

The sound of the alpha's amusement had Bill blushing immediately, his cheeks becoming a pink blotchy mess. "See something you like, cutie?" asks the man and Bill can't find it in himself to give the alpha a verbal answer, his tongue is tied and his brain is gradually becoming nothing but pure mush the more he breathes in the alpha's scent. Since he knows that if he opens his mouth now he'll do nothing but stutter horribly, Bill instead shakily raises his notepad and pencil so that the alpha knows he's ready to take his order. "I'll have a nice big plate of chicken and waffles with extra syrup. Oh, and a cup of coffee," the man says instantly without one glance at the menu lying on the table of the booth he's sitting at, his eyes trained steadily on Bill the entire time. Having the man's complete attention on him has the omega constantly making ridiculous spelling errors as he writes down the order, and he doesn't bother to erase them either, instead choosing to high tail it away from the alpha as fast as he possibly can once he's finally done writing everything down. 

* * *

Bill isn't shocked one bit about the alpha ordering coffee to go along with his food, considering that was usually one of the main reasons any alpha ever came to the diner (especially many of the douchebags that Bill has the misfortune of dealing with every day at high school). You see the diner, called "Omega Feast", is owned by an omega who hires nothing but other omegas to work for her. The mere fact that a place like this actually exists had completely blown Bill's mind the minute he found an ad about it in the newspaper one morning during breakfast, and still does to this very day even though he's had a job here for about six months now. It's because omegas are at the absolute bottom of society globally; something which is especially prevalent in backwater towns like Derry, where omegas are treated like broodmares at best and like annoying pieces of furniture at worse. So the concept of having an omega actually running a decently successful business is a rarity for sure, and when Bill first started working at "Omega Feast" it didn't take long for him to figure out exactly why the diner was as popular as it is.

One day he had been carrying a tray filled to the brim with a table of five's dirty dishes, walking slowly so he wouldn't drop anything and make a fool of himself. Out of the corner of his eyes, he had caught sight of a table of two being served by a girl who was in process of having, both of her breasts and nipples roughly groped by both the man and woman sitting at the table to Bill's astonishment; in fact, he had been so alarmed at the situation unfolding near him, he almost tripped all over himself, especially when small fat drops of milk had rushed out of the girl's abused nipples and into the steaming mugs of coffee that had been on top of the table for the couple. Then there was the time where he had witnessed a boy letting his ass be fondled by a man for ten full minutes while painstakingly taking his order; or that occasion where he saw another boy allow two women to coat his chest with the syrup, that they were drizzling on top of their pancakes, and steadily lap away at the substance until his chest had been entirely wet and shiny with their spit.

* * *

Bill's trembling like a sheep seconds away from being devoured by a starving wolf when he brings the alpha his meal and his coffee. He somewhat manages to swallow the lump in his throat before quietly asking the man if he needs anything else. He gets a very heated look from the man in return while he picks up his beverage and then slowly drinks some of it; Bill honestly can't imagine what the alpha must be looking for as he calmly studies the omega's face and his overall body language, but whatever he finds must please him a lot, especially as he intently locks his gaze onto Bill's chest. At first, the omega assumes the man is just taking in the way his uniform fits onto his body until the alpha throws a quick smirk at him, before eagerly tearing into a piece of the chicken decorating his waffles after putting down his coffee. That makes Bill curious enough to glance down and inspect himself, which results in a soft gasp escaping from his lips while his face instantly colors a fierce red in humiliation, at the sight of two medium-sized wet spots now staining the top half of the apron covering his maid outfit.

And when the man uses one of his hands to harshly squeeze the omega's right breast while he's distracted, a loud squeaky moan tumbles out of Bill's mouth as drops of milk squirt out of his nipple in response. "Of course you're super responsive too," the alpha groans as he kneads the soft tit in his hand two more times after the omega frantically grasps onto the man's wrist, with both of his hands once his knees buckle hard thanks to the waves of bliss washing all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr as @sheepywritesfics! 😊


End file.
